Speak Now or Forever Hold Your Peace
by Dia Newman
Summary: "I am not the kind of girl, to rudely barge in on a white veil occasion, but you are not the type of boy, to marry the wrong kind of girl." Yellow spoke loudly, knowing she would loose her nerve if she didn't. Everyone stared at her, and she could feel Blue's grin. Special, hints of others. Please R&R, I don't own PokeSpe or Speak Now by Taylor Swift. WARNING: EVERYONE'S OOC!


Yellow looked at her laptop screen in complete and utter shock. The face of her best friend appeared worried. Yellow coughed and sputtered out, "B-B-Blue could you r-repeat that?"

Blue sighed. "I said Misty and Red are getting married. Didn't you get an invitation?"

"One sec, I'll go check." Yellow dashed out of her room to check her mail. The 16-year-old blonde skidded to a halt at her mailbox. Yellow eagerly flipped through the mail she recieved and found nothing. _Nothing_. Yellow ran back to her room where her laptop was, dropping her mail somewhere in the two-story house.

"No…" Yellow said breathlessly. Blue looked irritated.

"That witch! She must've done something!" Blue screamed. "Arceus knows Red wants you at his wedding, your one of his best friends!"

"So…" One of Blue's signature smirks appeared on Yellow's 'innocent' face. "Why don't I sneak in with you?"

Blue looked at the blonde and smiled. "All of the PokeDex holders were invited. I could smuggle you in with Chris, Sapph, and Platina."

"Perfect." Yellow said. "Wait, when's the wedding?" A piece of cream colored paper appeared of Blue's face, blocking Yellow's view.

"Wow. That's evil." Blue commented.

"What?" Yellow asked.

"The weddings on March third… your seventeenth birthday." Blue's face came into view as she threw the invite behind her. "At 1 p.m. It's even in the church in Viridian."

Yellow scoffed. "Let me guess, her excuse was how it's always summer here."

"Probably." Blue replied. "We have a month to perfect our plan… Yellow?"

"What?" Yellow looked at the brunette.

"What are you going to even do?"

"When the pastor says 'if you object to this marriage, speak now or forever hold you peace', I'll stand up and say I object. Yellow explained.

Blue looked up. "Oh, Yellow, I have to go, someone's at the door. Bye!" The Skype call ended and Yellow closed her laptop. Yellow pulled on some flip flops that matched her tank top and went against her dark blue skinny jeans.

Yellow walked downstairs (like a civilized person this time) and grabbed her house key that was on a table near the front door. Yellow locked up the front door and called out Dodusk, her Dodrio.

**~o~**

Yellow ran screaming down the streets of Viridian City, towards the gym. Many of the civilians wondered if the girl had gone mad, in a way she had, but it was the furious mad, not crazy mad.

Yellow ran in the Viridian Gym to see Red and Green talking. "GREEN!" Yellow shrieked.

"Yellow was that you screaming?" Green asked worried. Yellow nodded out of breath, and Green continued. "What happened? Are you all right?"

Totally forgetting Red was there, Yellow ran up the jade eyed boy and pulled her phone out. Yellow messed with something then showed it to Green.

"Uh… Yellow?" Red asked, getting the Healer's attention. Red tried to look at the phone but Yellow snatched the phone away.

"Sorry, Red," Green looked at his best friend. "Could you leave; Yellow and I need to talk."

**~o~**

Blue had joined Green and Yellow at the Gym. Blue was screaming after she saw the picture.

"THAT WITCH! NO- SHE'S A FRIGGIN' SLUT!" The picture was of Misty, kissing Brock.

"Blue, calm down." Green said.

"HOW CAN I? SHE'S GOING TO RUIN RED'S LIFE!" Blue screeched.

"Blue…" Yellow spoke up, and all eyes landed on her. She hadn't uttered a single word since Blue arrived. "I told you my plan."

"BUT RED-!" Blue started, but Green put a hand on her mouth.

"What plan?" Green asked.

"Blue and I were talking about it this morning. When the preacher says 'if you object to this marriage, speak now or forever hold you peace' I'll stand up and say the truth." Yellow explained.

Green removed his hand and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Are you sure that's going to work…?"

"I have to try." Yellow said with eyes full of determination.

**Wedding Day.**

Yellow was wearing a dark red strapless dress that had many layers, while Blue next to her was wearing a light green one, and an orange sash was tied around her waist. They were waiting outside of the church waiting for Crystal, Sapphire, and Platina. Yellow heard Misty yelling, and from the sound of it, it was directed at one of her bridesmaids.

The three said girls appeared at the horizon. Platina was wearing a silver chiffon design dress, Sapphire wearing a light blue one (probably forced on), and Crystal wore a yellow spaghetti strapped dress with a blue sash in the middle. When they saw Yellow and Blue, the three girls hurried up.

"Yello-"Sapphire started to yell happily, before Chris covered her mouth.

"Shush!" She harshly whispered into Sapphire's ear. "Remember, Yellow's not supposed to be here!"

"Oh yea!" Sapphire ended up just skipping up to Yellow and hugged her. "Happy birthday!"

"Thank you!" Yellow, giggling, replied. "Should we get in there?"

The other three girls nodded. Chris said, "Don't worry; we'll back you up if anything happens."

Yellow nodded and the five young woman stepped into the thresh hold. The cool air immediately hit their skin, and the boys were spotted easily.

"Hey Super Serious Gal, Wild Girl, Rich Girl, Sexy Lady, and-?" Gold shut his mouth quickly before he yelled out Yellow's nickname. Silver was glaring daggers at the amber-eyed boy.

The girls went and sat next to the eight PokeDex boys. Yellow spotted _her_ family. They were all wearing pastel colors. Many people were on Misty's side, and a lot fewer on Red's side.

"What time is it?" Yellow whispered to Blue.

"Almost that time." Blue whispered back. A piano playing song that sounded like a death march silenced the crowd. Red stood at the pew awkwardly, and giant oak doors opened, revealing Misty in a pastry shaped gown. Misty glided down the aisle like a pageant queen. When Misty reached the pew, she smiled radiantly at Red.

"People, we are gathered here today in holy matrimony to celebrate the union of two souls..." The preacher went on and Yellow listened intently for the words she was craving the most. After what seemed like eternity, she heard the words she had been hoping for. "If anyone objects to this marrige, speak now, or forever hold your peace."

Yellow took a deep breath and stood up shakily. There was a 'le gasp' moment from Misty's side of the room. Misty glared at the blonde. Yellow took a deep breath again before speaking.

"I am not the kind of girl, who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion, but you are not the kind of boy, who should be marrying the wrong girl." Yellow spoke loudly, otherwise shoe would've lost her nerve.

"Oh what_ever_." Misty scoffed.

"Because," Yellow went on. "She was cheating on you, cheating on you with Brock."

Misty put on a fake horrified look. "You scandal! Liar!" Red had an interested look, as he knew Yellow would never lie about that sort of thing, more or less lie at all.

"I am not. I'm protecting my best friend." Yellow shot back. She could feel Blue's grin next to her. Her mind had an alternate ending, _I'm protecting the boy- no- man I love_.

"Sit down-" Misty started before being rudely cut off by Blue.

"You're the scandal." Blue stood up also. "Preacher dude, I object also."

Crystal stood up with Sapph, and they said simultaneously, "I object."

"This marriage isn't fine by me." Platina said standing up elegantly.

"Gold, stand up!" Chris whispered.

"IOBJECT, RED DOESN'T DESEREVE MISTY, HE DESERVES-" Gold shouted before Chris elbowed him to silence the boy.

Dia and Pearl stood up next. "If Missy disagrees, we disagree!" Dia loyally said. Pearl nodded in agreement.

"I object." Ruby said standing up. "That gown looks _awful_, why would you marry someone with such bad fashion taste Red?" Misty's mouth was standing agape.

"I object!" Lyra said, pulling Silver up with her. "So does he!" Blue giggled at the look on the red haired boys face.

Green, the only person left, finally stood up. "Red, I don't want to see you marry her. Remember when Yellow came screaming in the gym?" Red nodded. "That was to show me a picture of Misty having a make out session with Brock."

As if on cue, the fourteen Dex holders said, "We all object."

"Red…" Yellow whispered, and everyone looked at her because her voice echoed. "I don't want to see you hurt again…"

"Oh!" Gold piped up grinning. "We all don't want to see this bro, but we all aren't you secret _admirer._"

Yellow suddenly became interested in the ceiling, her face burning up.

"Well," The preacher said closing his bible. "This marriage is called off."

"No!" Misty shrieked. She gathered up her skirts and stomped out of the ceremony hall, her bridesmaids following her. The preacher chuckled before walking out, and all of the guest left besides the Dex Holders.

"Good for you Yellow!" The girls squealed and hugged the blonde. Blue ran off to bug Green, Chris and Gold were avoiding eye-contact, as Gold had kissed Chris' cheek. Platina walked over to Dia.

Pearl was doing a snoopy dance thing and Sapphire and Ruby were fighting. Lyra was bugging Silver about Arceus knows what and that left Yellow standing alone in the center of the hall. Red grinned and walked over to her.

"Hey." Red said. Yellow looked at Red, whose face was far more interesting than the ceiling. "Thanks."

Yellow offered a smile and Red went on. "Your right, I kept on imagining someone else walking down the aisle." Yellow's face faltered ever so slightly. "Thank you for saving me from an eternity with Misty. I never truly loved her."

Yellow nodded and was about to walk away when Red grabbed her arm and pulled Yellow back. "Is it true that I'm your secret admirer?"

Yellow blushed and looked at her feet. It took a few moments, but Yellow nodded. Red grabbed Yellow's chin and kissed the girl. Everything froze, time, people, and most importantly, Yellow's heart. Yellow leaned in and kissed Red back. Yellow wrapped her arms around Red's neck and his arms snaked their way around Yellow's waist. Blue snapped a picture of the couple before grinning devilishly at Green.

Blue leaned closer to him and kissed his lips, which were softer than expected. Green kissed back. Emerald looked at Ruby and Sapphire whose faces were inches away, and pushed their heads together, but they didn't fight. Dia kissed Platina's cheek and Gold did the same with Chris, except Chris moved her head so they were kissing each other on the lips. Lyra giggled and leaned in with Silver until they kissed.

Yellow and Red broke apart and they said, "I love you…"

Blue unglued herself from Green and started to push the new couple (being Red and Yellow) out the door while laughing. "Go make me an aunty!"

"WHAT?!" Red and Yellow yelled. It was a happy day indeed.

**Me: Done! Haaah… I do not own PokeSpe or Speak Now by Taylor Swift, which is where I based the story off of.**

**Pearl: Me and Rald escaped. It was awkward in there.**

**Emerald: It was!**

**Me: Shush children, I'll take care of you!**

**Pearl and Emerald: YOUR ONLY TWO YEARS OLDER THAN US!**

**Me: Your point? Anyway dear readers please review and check out my other stories! I try to update everyday but sometimes I get writers block… heh heh….**

**~Dia**


End file.
